Drabble of HanChul's Name
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble tentang arti dari Nama Couple kesayangan kita HanChul.. Pair Hangeng x Heechul, warn Boyxboy,


**Tittle :: Drabble Of HanChul's Name**

**Pairing :: HanChul is Real..**

**Rating :: T**

**Genre :: Romance, Fluff,**

**Warning :: YAOI, BoyxBoy, alur cepet, gaje sangat, cerita Pasaran…**

**Disclaimer : Disclaimer : Sudah dibilang kalau cerita ini pasaran, jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama, alur ataupun plot cerita itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Dan semua fict yang saya buat plot dan alurnya adalah murni milik saya! Jadi jangan pernah ada yang bilang kalau saya mendaur pulang punya orang lain! Kalau saya mengetahui ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu, maka saya tidak akan melepaskan anda! Aku hanya menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun dan tidak bermaksud menjatuhkan imajinasiku.**

**FF Ini TERINSPIRASI DARI TULISAN ABANG FOTOKOPI YANG DIA TULIS DI TEMBOKNYA, oleh karena itu FIC ini benar benar MURNI inspirasi abang Fotokopi, saya dan adik saya..dan tidak pernah ada maksud untuk memplagiat apapun dari fandom manapun..**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Hee Mi Petals Present**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble of HanChul's Name**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading..^^**

**H = Hei!**

Aku menatap sekelilingku yang terasa asing, asing karena aku baru datang ke tempat ini, asing karena tempat ini penuh dengan orang orang yang tidak ku kenal, dan asing karena aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hei! jangan salahkan aku yang merasa asing dengan tempat ini, dan jangan salahkan aku yang tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka,,

Aku memang baru datang ketempat ini, tapi aku bukan lah orang bodoh dan idiot yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku pintar dan aku mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan KALAU SAJA mereka berbicara menggunakan BAHASA MANDARIN seperti ku.

Ya kalian benar, aku bukan lah orang asli Korea, aku berasal dari Beijing, China. Aku memberanikan datang ke tempat baru dan asing seperti ini hanya untuk mengejar cita cita ku, cita citaku sebagai seorang penyanyi sukses yang akan membiayai kehidupan orang tuaku nantinya.

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, mereka saling berkelompok dan berbicara masing masing, tiba tiba mataku tertuju ke sebuah sudut dimana ada seseorang yeoja?atau namja? Ah aku tidak tahu, yang pasti dia begitu cantik, manis dan menggemaskan. Tiba tiba dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arahku, aku menelan ludahku gugup saat kurasakan dia berjalan ke arahku.

"Hei!" Panggilnya saat dia sudah mendudukkan dirinya dengan santai di sampingku,

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menundukkan sedikit kepala sambil tersenyum lebar,

DIa menatapku tajam, "Hei! Panggilnya lagi

"Aku Kim Heechul." Dia menjulurkan tangan kanan nya ke arahku seraya tersenyum lembut.

Tanpa kusadari aku mengernyitkan dahiku, " dia bilang apa tadi?aku hanya tau dia berbicara Hei?" Pikirku bingung.

Sepertinya dia menyadari kebingungan ku, " Hei!" Panggilnya lagi untuk yang ketiga kali, dan lagi lagi aku hanya bisa menatapnya bingung, tanpa berkata apapun dia langsung menggengam tangan ku erat.

"Hei! Mulai sekarang kita berteman." Ujarnya lembut. Aku pun membalas senyuman nya dengan lembut pula.

"Aku memang hanya mengerti kata Hei dari ucapan nya, tapi sepertinya aku merasa keberuntungan ku mulai datang dari kata Hei itu." Batinku senang.

.

.

**A= Air dan Api**

Tidak terasa sudah setahun aku training di SMEnt, sudah setahun juga aku terpisah dari kedua orang tuaku dan keluargaku di China. Kalau kalian menanyakan apakah aku merindukan keluargaku? Jawaban nya sudah sangat jelas, aku sangat sangat merindukan mereka. Tapi aku bersyukur setidaknya, aku mempunyai 'keluarga' yang juga baik disini. Ya, 'keluarga' ku disini adalah Super Junior, aku sudah menganggap mereka sebagai 'keluarga' ku sendiri, perhatian dan kasih sayang yang diberikan Leeteuk hyung kepadaku setidaknya cukup untuk sedikit mengobati rasa rinduku kepada Umma, perlindungan yang diberikan oleh Kangin kepadaku – yah walaupun dia lebih muda dariku – setidaknya cukup untuk sedikit mengobati rasa rinduku pada Appa. Tapi apa kalian tau siapa yang membuat ku bisa berjuang dan bertahan disini sekian lama?jawaban nya adalah Kim Heechul, teman sekamarku. Biarpun semua member menganggap kami sebagai **Air dan Api **– Aku Air dan dia Api – tapi kami tetap akrab. Yah aku dan dia memang sering bertengkar, tapi dengan pertengkaran kami itu lah kami bisa mengerti satu sama lain, seperti kali ini.

"Hei Chullie, Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanyaku padanya yang masih asik memainkan laptopnya.

"Hmm.."

Aku mendelikkan mataku kesal mendengar jawaban singkatnya, " Hei aku bertanya padamu?kenapa kau hanya menjawab seperti itu?"

"Hmm…" Lagi lagi dia menjawab seperti itu.

Dengan kesal aku menutup laptop nya dan menaruhnya di meja, " Hya hya, cina oleng, kau apakan laptopku?" Serunya marah.

"Kau harus makan dulu, baru kau kubolehkan mengambil laptop mu lagi."

"Ani, kembalikan laptopku, aku masih kenyang, nanti saja."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tegas, " Tidak akan kuberikan, kau harus makan dulu."

"Heh, Cina Pabbo Oleng, kembalikan." Tandasnya tajam.

"Ani, Cinderella sangar." Jawabku santai.

"Mwo?apa kau bilang?" Teriaknya keras.

"Cinderella sangar," Ulangku.

"Hya hya Pabbo, siapa yang mengajarkanmu untuk mengataiku seperti itu?"

"Kau…" Tunjukku padanya,

"Aku?" Tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya kau, kau kan yang mengajariku kata kata kasar seperti itu."

"Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan itu padaku, Pabbo."

"Sudahlah, sekarang intinya kau mau makan atau tidak?kau tidak makan maka aku pun tidak akan makan dan laptopmu juga tidak akan ku kembalikan." Putusku.

Dia menghela nafas nya kesal, "Ya ya baiklah, aku makan, tapi kau juga makan, setelah itu kembalikan laptopku." Ujarnya pasrah.

Aku pun tersenyum senang mendengar nya, See? **Memang hanya dingin nya air – seperti aku – yang dapat memadamkan Api – seperti dia – kan?.**

**.**

**.**

**N = Nakal**

Aku menghela nafasku kesal, bukan nya karena aku tidak mendapat jatah makanan – karena member kami 13 orang – atau apa, tapi aku kesal karena banyaknya pengaduan padaku tentang kenakalan NYA. Kalian pasti bertanya kan 'kenakalan siapa'?aku akan menjawab dengan jelas kenakalan seorang namja cantik sekaligus tampan berhati Iblis, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Heechul, setelah itu kalian pasti akan bertanya lagi padaku 'kenapa harus mengadu padamu'? jelas karena aku adalah 'pawang' nya, yah setidaknya itulah yang orang orang SMent menjulukiku. **Tan Hankyung adalah pawang dari Kim Heechul.**

Seperti yang kubilang kalau hanya Air – sepertiku – yang dapat mendingin kan Api – seperti nya – maka setiap kenakalan dan keisengan yang dibuatnya pasti akan di adukan kepadaku, mungkin mereka pikir karena aku di sebut 'pawang 'nya maka aku dapat meredakan setiap ide jahil yang ada di otaknya? Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya dapat membantu meredam emosi nya saja – dengan cara memandang dan tersenyum pada nya – tapi otak Iblisnya tetap saja berjalan, berjalan memikirkan bagaimana cara pembalasan – Ala King Evil – yang akan dia lakukan kepada siapa saja yang mengadu padaku.

Aku pernah bertanya padanya – sewaktu kami sedang menunggu giliran tampil di SBS – tentang _'kenapa ia selalu membalas semua orang yang mengadu kepadaku'? _dan kalian tau apa jawaban nya, dia bilang _" Aku tidak suka melihatmu tersenyum lembut kepada orang lain dan meminta maaf untuk apa yang tekah aku lakukan, karena senyummu dan matamu hanya milik ku, jadi jangan pernah menghalangiku untuk menjahili mereka." _Tegasnya. Sedangkan aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum dengan segala tingkah lakunya, **Yah begitulah seorang KIM HEECHUL, Namja Cantik, Manis, Menggemaskan tapi ternyata mempunyai Kenakalan seperti King Evil.**

C = Ciuman

"Kalian harus memberikan fanservice yang berbeda di Konser pertama kita." Tunjuk Manager Hyung padaku dan Heechul.

"Fanservice seperti apa?apa yang kami lakukan selama ini kurang?bahkan kami pun selalu bersama, bergandengan tangan dan bahkan saling merangkul, lalu apa lagi?" Protes ku.

"Kau mau tau fanservice seperti apa yang harus kalian tunjukkan nanti?" Tanya Manager Hyung balik yang dijawab dengan anggukan olehku sementara Heechul hanya menatap kami datar.

Aku melihat seringaian tipis yang terpasang di wajah Manager Hyung, " Sepertinya mengerikan.." Batinku horror.

"Heechul tau apa yang harus kalian lakukan.." Putus Manager Hyung sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Ta..tapi hyung.." Panggilku, Manager Hyung hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menutup pintu diikuti Heechul yang juga ikut keluar.

"_Fanservice yang luar biasa adalah Ciuman."_ Ucapan Kangin – saat aku bertanya padanya kemarin – terus berputar putar di otakku,

"Ciuman?aku harus berciuman dengan Heechul?bagaimana bisa?apa yang harus kulakukan?lalu apakah dia mau?" Beribu ribu pertanyaan terus menghantui benakku, bahkan saat sampai di tempat konser untuk rehearsal terakhir – sebelum tampil – aku pun masih memikirkan nya.

"Hankyung hyung, are u okay?" Khawatir Wookie saat melihatku yang terus mengacak ngacak rambutku frustasi.

" I'm okay, gwenchana.." Jawabku seraya tersenyum untuk menenangkan dongsaeng ku yang panikan dan sensitive ini.

Akhirnya konser pertama kami pun dimulai, Super Show 1, lautan Saphire Blue memenuhi bola mataku, sejauh mataku memandang yang terlihat hanya keindahan sapphire blue yang begitu nyata, "Oh Tuhan, terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan hasil yang baik untuk kerja keras kami," Doaku dalam hati.

"Hankyung," Panggil Manager hyung menghentikan lamunanku.

"Jangan lupa kau harus melakukan 'nya' nanti, kau ingin para ELF terutama HanChul Shipper senang kan?lakukan lah."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan seraya menelan ludahku gugup,

Aku menghembuskan nafasku resah, di setiap lagu yang kami nyanyikan bersama sama – semua member – aku selalu mencoba untuk mencari waktu dan cara yang tepat untuk melakukan 'nya', tapi selalu tidak berhasil.

Dan sekarang adalah lagu terakhir yang kami nyanyikan – sebelum konser berakhir –, berkali kali aku menatap nanar ke arah Heechul yang asik bercengkrama dengan member lain terutama Kibum, "Sepertinya memang tidak bisa.." Batinku lesu.

Tiba tiba saja tanpa kusadari Heechul sudah berada di sampingku dan menarik tangan ku, dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dan…"Cuppp…" Dia mengecup lembut bibirku.

Aku langsung memegang bibirku kaget sementara dia hanya tersenyum licik, "Fanservice" bisiknya di telingaku,

setelah sadar dari keterkejutanku akan perbuatan nya, aku langsung menarik tangan nya dan tanpa basa basi lagi aku langsung mencium bibirnya dengan sedikit tekanan,

"FanService.." Balasku saat melihat wajahnya yang terlihat shock. Dengan tertawa puas dalam hati tentunya, aku pun berjalan meninggalkan nya dan menuju kea rah Manager Hyung di Backstage, "Kalau Fanservice nya menyenangkan seperti ini, aku akan selalu senang hati melakukan nya bahkan lebih." Ucapku puas.

.

.

**H = Hati**

Tak bisa kupungkiri setelah 'Ciuman Fanservice' yang kulakukan dengan nya, Jantung Ku selalu berdegup lebih cepat bila di dekatnya, kalian pernah menonton pacuan kuda?ya kira kira seperti itulah kecepatan degup Jantungku..Deg Deg Deg Deg..

Aku meremas dadaku sakit, tapi mana mungkin dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku?dia bahkan dikelilingi oleh banyak namja tampan yang lebih segalanya dariku, bahkan kemungkinan terburuknya dia adalah Straight, tidak sepertiku dan yang 'lain' nya. Hatiku terasa sesak bila membayangkan kemungkinan kemungkinan seperti itu, kemungkinan kemungkinan yang bisa saja menjadi kenyataan.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum liburan yang diberikan oleh SM setelah kami menyelesaikan konser SS1 kami keliling Asia.. Dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke CIna selama sebulan untuk menghabiskan liburanku sekaligus melepaskan rinduku yang dalam kepada kedua orang tuaku.

Aku memandang nya yang sedang asik menonton televisi di ruang tengah, "Aku pasti bisa, seperti apapun hasilnya nanti yang penting aku sudah mengutarakan nya." Semangat ku pada diriku sendiri. Ya akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku kepadanya sebelum aku pulang ke China, hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, yang pertama dia menolak dan yang kedua dia menerima, kalau sampai dia menolak ku, aku sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior, picik memang kedengaran nya, tapi apa boleh buat, aku benar benar tidak kuat melihat wajah cantiknya apabila dia menolakku, hanya akan membuat hatiku semakin sakit dan perih.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan mendudukkan diriku di sampingnya, "Chullie.." Panggilku padanya yang tetap asik menjelajahi dunia maya dengan laptopnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu,"

"Katakan saja.." Jawabnya acuh.

"Aku…" Aku menarik nafasku panjang lalu menghembuskan nya perlahan,

"Aku menyukaimu.." Kataku akhirnya, dia menghentikan kegiatan nya dan menatap mataku kaget,

"Aku mulai menyukaimu saat awal kita bertemu, saat kau menghampiriku dan menemaniku yang terdiam sendiri, aku menyayangimu saat kita saling memberikan perhatian walau dengan pertengkaran, dan aku mencintaimu saat kita melakukan 'Ciuman Fanservice' yang membuat jantungku berdetak cepat, aku tahu aku salah tapi hatiku tidak kuat apabila terus menerus menahan semuanya, aku.."

Dia menaruh telunjuknya di bibirku, " Cina Oleng, diamlah, kalau kau terus yang berbicara kapan aku dapat mengatakan 'Wo Ai Ni'? karena sebentar lagi kau sudah berangkat ke China." Ujarnya.

"Mian.." Jawabku, tapi.,,,eh?apa yang dia katakan tadi? Kapan dia akan mengatakan Wo Ai Ni?apakah itu artinya dia…

Aku menatapnya ragu, "Chullie, ap..apakah..itu…artinya..ka..kau.."

" Da..dasar Pabbo Oleng, aku tidak mau mengatakan nya lagi." Renggutnya seraya menggembungkan pipinya kesal

Aku langsung merengkuhnya dalam pelukan ku, **"Terima kasih Chullie, karena hatimu sama dengan hatiku, terima kasih, Wo Ai Ni."**

**.**

**.**

**U = Utuh**

"Kau yakin dengan keputusan mu ini Hankyung?" Tanya Manager hyung entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Aku mengganggukkan kepalaku, " Ne..walaupun ini sangat berat tapi aku merasa harus melakukan nya."

"Kau taukan apa resikonya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tau hyung dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap **Keluar dari Super Junior**." Jawabku.

Aku memandang sendu kea rah member lain yang menangis tersedu sedu, bahkan Wookie dan Donghae tidak melepaskan pelukan nya dari tubuhku,

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan masalahmu pada ku, Han?apa kau tidak menganggapku Hyung?aku.." Leeteuk hyung terus menerus menangis seraya menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak bisa menjadi hyung yang baik untukku.

Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya, "Kau adalah hyung terbaik yang aku punya, hanya saja aku benar benar tidak ingin menambah beban kalian dengan masalahku." Jawabku lirih.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, makan yang teratur dan jangan memaksakan diri, kau pun harus sering sering menghubungiku, jangan lupakan bahwa kami adalah keluargamu, Super Junior adalah Rumahmu, sekarang dan selamanya." Ucap Leeteuk hyung.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku mengerti, "Aku tau hyung, kalian selamanya adalah keluargaku dan Super Junior adalah Rumahku." Balasku.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke telinga Leeteuk hyung," Hyung, aku tau 'dia' tidak akan mau menemuiku saat ini, bisakah kau berikan surat ini padanya." Bisikku seraya menyodorkan sebuah surat kepadanya.

"Akan kuberikan padanya."

Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis mendengarnya, dan berjalan menuju ke pintu, "Aku menyayangi kalian semua, saranghae." Ucapku sesaat sebelum menutup pintu. Bisa kudengar suara isakan tangis dari dalam, aku memegang dadaku sesak, **" Kita pasti akan kembali bersama, walaupun entah kapan kita pasti akan kembali utuh, aku sangat menyayangi kalian."** Gumamku pelan dengan air mata yang mulai menetes.

_Chullie….  
Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae…  
Mungkin seribu kata maaf belum bisa membuatmu memaafkan diriku dan memaafkan keputusan ku,  
Bukan, bukan karena ku tak ingin disisimu, hanya saja aku merasa semua ini tidak benar..  
Maafkan aku tidak pernah menceritakan apapun masalahku padamu, bukan karena ku tak ingin berbagi dan tak mempercayaimu, hanya saja aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih apabila kau mengetahui masalahku..  
Sungguh, aku benar benar tidak bisa melihatmu menangis,aku tidak bisa melihat ada setitik pun bening air di matamu, karena itu aku sengaja tidak menceritakan masalahku padamu…  
Walaupun ku tau, bahwa keputusan yang kuambil sekarang ini mungkin akan membuatmu bersedih, tapi aku mohon, aku mohon padamu, jangan pernah menangisiku jangan pernah menjatuhkan sebening air di pipi halusmu…  
Kau selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak mempercayai Keajaiban, Tapi bisakah untuk saat ini kau percayai bahwa Keajaiban itu ada?Keajaiban yang akan membuatku,membuatmu, membuat kita dan membuat semuanya kembali bersama..  
Chullie…Percayalah padaku, Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, sangat sangat dan bahkan sangat dalam mencintaimu,,  
**Percayalah bahwa sejauh apapun kita terpisah, dan dimanapun aku berada Hatiku akan selalu Utuh untukmu, Kepingan kepingan hatiku akan tetap Utuh untukmu..hanya untukmu..**  
Saranghae, Wo Ai Ni…._

_With Love  
Ur Prince Hangkyung_

.

.

**L = Love**

"LOVE"

Aku menatap wallpaper ponselku, wallpaper yang berisi foto ku dan 'dia' dengan tulisan LOVE di tengah tengah yang bergerak kesana kemari…

"Huff…" Aku menghembuskan nafasku resah,

" Tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau Aku merindukan nya..ya aku sangat sangat merindukan nya, Prince Beijing merindukan Princess Korea, Seorang Tan Hankyung merindukan seorang Kim Heechul.."

"Hufft.." Lagi lagi aku menghembuskan nafasku resah, entah sudah yang keberapa aku hembuskan nafasku dengan resah pagi ini..

Aku melihat 3 lembar foto yang selalu tersimpan rapi di dompetku, Aku menatap salah satu foto yang berisi 'kami' ber 15, foto dimana kami berpose dengan senyum lebar dan saling memeluk..betapa aku sangat merindukan momen momen itu..betapa aku sangat merindukan mereka..

Kemudian tatapanku kualihkan kedua foto lain nya yang juga tersimpan rapi di dalam dompetku, foto 'nya' , ya kedua foto itu adalah fotonya, satu fotonya dengan senyumnya yang lebar dan yang satu lagi fotonya dengan kedua pipinya yang menggembung,,Aku mengusap kedua foto itu pelan..betapa aku merindukan nya, merindukan berbagai macam ekspresinya, ekspresi tersenyumnya, marahnya, bahakn ekspresi merajuknya..hahhh..benar benar membuatku tambah merindukan nya…

"Han.." Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang..

Aku tersenyum begitu tau manager ku datang, " Bagaimana?"

Manager hyung tersenyum bijak, "Keajaiban datang Han, doamu dan doa dia terkabul," Ucap Manager hyung penuh arti.

Aku tersenyum lebar begitu mengerti dengan maksud perkataan nya, " Aku tau hyung, aku tau keajaiban itu pasti akan datang untukku dan untuknya dan juga untuk mereka.."

"Ya, aku tau, sekarang bereskan barangmu, kita harus kesana.." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Aku menatap sebuah kamar bertuliskan Super Junior di depanku,menatapnya dengan berbagai kecamuk perasaan di hatiku, tempat ini dorm ini…" Aku benar benar tidak menyangka bisa berdiri lagi di sini.." Gumamku lirih.

Ya kalian benar, aku berada tepat di depan Dorm Super Junior, Dorm tempatku melewati masa masa bahagiaku..dorm yang sudah 3 tahun tidak pernah aku datangi.. dan Dorm yang penuh dengan kenangan kenangan Cinta aku dengan nya..

Aku menekan nomor kunci untuk masuk, "061115" Angka yang menunjukan Super Junior berdiri dan banyaknya member kami. "Ternyata mereka tidak pernah merubahnya." Ucapku senang, ya senang karena ternyata mereka masih menganggapku sebagai bagian dari mereka..

Dengan perlahan aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam, sayup sayup kudengar gelak tawa dan berbagai candaan dari arah ruang tengah, ruang tempat biasanya kami semua berkumpul dan bercengkrama..

"Aku Pulang.." Ujarku pelan saat aku sudah berada di ruang tengah, saat aku sudah berada di depan mereka..mereka semua langsung terdiam melihatku, sempat terbersit sedikit rasa takut bahwa mereka akan memarahiku dan tidak menganggapku tapi kenyataan yang terjadi mematahkan anggapan ku itu..

Tanpa dikomando mereka semua berlari ke arahku, memelukku dan menciumiku haru..

"Kau kembali Hyung, kau kembali.." Seru mereka bersamaan sambil terus memelukku.

"Ya, aku kembali.." Sahutku lembut. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku ke sekeliling, seketika saja mataku terhenti tepat di sebuah mata yang mampu menembus hatiku dengan tatapan nya..tatapan yang selama ini aku impikan dan aku rindukan..

Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan member lain melepaskan pelukan nya padaku dan membiarkan aku berjalan ke arahnya, ke arah Cinderella cantik ku, ke arah Princess ku , ke arah Pemilik seluruh hatiku..

"_**Aku Pulang Chullie…Aku pulang..Cintamu membawaku Kembali..Cintamu membawa ku untuk berada disisimu..**__" _Bisikku lirih seraya memeluknya erat.

"_**Ya..Cinta mu, cintaku, dan cinta kita yang membawamu kembali Hannie.."**_Blasnya lirih di pelukanku.

"**LOVE MAKE WE CAN TOGETHER…"** Ucapku dan nya bersamaan.

.

.

.

END

Author Notes :

FF ini terinspirasi saat Nha membaca tulisan abang abang fotokopi yang menuliskan makna cinta di tembok warungnya,

C = cinta itu indah

I = indah apabila bersamanya

N = Nikmat apabila menjalaninya berdua

T = Takut akan kehilangan nya

A = Aku ingin terus bersamanya, selamanya..

Gimana?lumayan kan tulisan abang abang fotokopinya, Nha aja ga nyangka kalo tuh abang abang tukang fotocopy bisa nulis kaya gitu, nah dari situ Nha terinspirasi bikin fic ini…dibantu dengan My Dongsaeng yang ngebantuin nyari arti yang pas buat Nama HANCHUL… jadilah fic abal abal seperti ini…Nha sengaja bikin alur nya dari awal Han ketemu My Chul, sampai akhirnya mereka bersatu lagi karena CINTA..ya CINTA… **LOVE MAKE WE CAN TOGETHER, RIGHT….?^^**

Review..ne?

Gomawooo…^^


End file.
